Personal area networks (PAN) and personal area communication technologies are known. Such communication networks and technologies provide data interchange at a range of few meters, typically between 1 meter and 10 meters. PAN communication technologies typically use radio waves or infra-red (IR) waves. Common radio PAN technologies are Bluetooth and Zigbee. IR communication technologies are mostly used for remote controls for their simplicity and because they do not penetrate room walls. However, IR communication technologies need at least near-line-of-sight between the transmitter and the receiver. Radio PAN technologies interfere with next door networks and therefore require complex network registration processes. Radio PAN technologies consume more power and are therefore useful mostly for rechargeable mobile units. Acoustic communication is also known, but only for very short range communication, typically within few centimeters. There is thus a recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a method and a system for low power PAN networking that overcomes the abovementioned deficiencies.